


Claiming Ro

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bloodplay, Community: daily_deviant, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-13
Updated: 2009-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rabastan has a problem—with his brother’s marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claiming Ro

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I saw the prompt, I knew I would be doing this. Very noisy character telling me in no uncertain terms that he wanted to tell this story. I wouldn’t have managed it without the help of Wolfish_cat, who is not only this Rab’s Ro, but also agreed to let me write this scene, which we had roleplayed a few times before, helped me come up with a beginning, and even betad the finished product for me. Love you, sweetie. And thank you. :)

Rabastan was sitting on his brother’s bed waiting for him when Rodolphus arrived home from his honeymoon. Rodolphus stopped just inside the doorway. “Rab…you shouldn’t be here when she comes up.” He knew how Rab felt about Bella. He’d made no attempt to hide his feelings in the least.

“Why? Because you’re hers now?” Rab drawled.

“I’m not _anyone’s_ , Rab. I just don’t want to deal with another fight. I just got home, and portkeys always leave me drained, all right?”

“No. It’s not all right.” Rab slid to the edge of the bed. It was a place he’d always been welcome before _her_. But now that Ro was married… “Don’t I matter any more? You promised! You swore no matter what, that you would always love me!”

“Rab…”

Rab stood, then stalked to where he stood. “Tell me you lied.” He swallowed down the fear that Ro would do just that. He needed his brother too much. What if Ro said it was over?

“I didn’t. I would never lie to you, Rab.” He raised a hand to stroke Rab’s face, but Rab smacked it away.

“I don’t believe you. Prove it.”

Rodolphus moved to look behind himself, but Rab caught his face. “Not here,” Rodolphus whispered urgently.

“Then where?” Rab growled. He wasn’t waiting any longer than necessary.

“Your room. Let me unpack, then I’ll come to you. I promise.”

Rab stepped back. “If you don’t…”

“I will.”

Rab knew his brother was trying to get him out of the room before Bella appeared. He debated with himself, then nodded. If Ro hadn’t come to his room within the hour, he would come back. There was no way he was going to let Ro ignore him. “I’ll be waiting.” He pushed past his brother, then smirked when he saw Bella just coming up the stairs.

As he entered his own room, he heard Bella’s shriek as she began to berate his brother. Oh, yes. For this, he could wait.

The hour was almost up by the time Ro appeared. He looked harassed and angry, and he glowered at Rab, his jaw clenched as he closed the door. “I suppose you enjoyed that?”

Rab smirked at him. “Quite.”

“And will you enjoy it as much when she insists we have a place of our own?” he asked in a growl.

“You’d better not let her,” Rab returned, his own voice bland despite the worry that Ro’s threat to leave was real.

“You had better not antagonize her, then,” Ro said.

“I was here first!”

“Which is why she wants to leave. Is that what you want?”

“I want her to leave, yes!” Rab moved to his brother’s side. “But not you. You’re mine.”

“Rab…”

“You promised!” Rab tried to tamp down the panic rising in him. If Rodolphus left, Rab would have nothing. The urge grew in him to show Ro just who he belonged to. It had been there before, but now…

He pushed Ro against the door, kissing him hungrily before Ro could respond, pulling his dagger from it’s sheath. “You’re mine. And I’m going to make sure you never forget it,” he whispered.

“Rab…” Ro groaned as his brother kissed him. “I…” He looked down at the blade, visibly wary.

“You promised,” Rab said, his eyes narrowing.

“Yes, but…”

“You’re mine.” He stepped back. “Show me.” Something in him wanted to beg Ro to submit to this. Another part of him wanted to take it regardless.

But he didn’t have to choose. Ro chose for him. He nodded, then moved to the bed. “I will.” He met Rab’s eyes as he began to unbutton his shirt, then let it slide down his arms. “How do you want me?”

“Finish undressing. Then lay on your back. I want you to see what I do,” Rab told him softly.

Ro nodded, then began to unbutton his trousers, pushing them down around his hips, his eyes sparkling as he watched Rab, who was shifting restlessly at the sight. He stepped out of his clothes, then sat on the bed, and Rab glowered when he saw the smirk on his brother’s face.

“Lie down,” he said sharply, his anger flaring bright once more. Ro lay back on the bed, and Rab, still dressed, knelt over him. It was hard not to just _take_ , but he had to do this. To prove to Ro that he couldn’t distract him like that. That Ro was his, and no one else’s. Even that Bitch. And he’d make sure _she_ knew it, too.

“You can’t fuck me with your clothes on,” Ro said, his smirk widening.

“I’m not going to fuck you,” Rab told him softly. Not yet, anyway. He held up the dagger again to remind Ro what he wanted, pleased when he saw him pale a bit at the sight once more.

“Rab…”

“Sssshhh. Just marking what’s mine,” Rab said in a whisper. He knelt over Ro, kissing him once, then licking and nipping his way down Ro’s body. It was odd—doing this while he was still clothed. But something in him wanted Ro to understand just who had the power in this relationship. Ro might be older, but Rab knew how to control him—when he really wanted to.

He nipped lower, over Ro’s abdomen, then shifted to look up at him. Ro’s lips were slightly open, his eyes dark with need, but he could see the flicker of nervousness there even now. “What are you going to do?” he asked in a whisper.

Rab grinned. “Mark you,” he repeated. “And you’re going to let me, aren’t you?”

Ro’s eyes closed, his head going back. Rab watched his brother struggle with himself. It had always been like this when Rab pushed him. Ro always had to take that moment to think when it was something more than he was ready to do. But the victory would be far greater if Ro acquiesced, so he waited to see what the outcome would be.

“Do it,” Ro finally bit out. Rab could hear the determination in his voice, but he needed just a bit more.

“Look at me. I want you to see what I’m doing to you.” Because Ro would feel it so much more if he did.

Ro opened his eyes. They were dark, and Rab could see the spark of anger underneath. And perhaps a hint of fear?

Rab smirked, then licked over the flare of Ro’s hip bone, his breath speeding up as he thought of how it would feel to cut into the soft skin there. His tongue traced a path along the edge of the bone, then over the spot he wanted to mark. He sat up and pressed the tip of the blade to Ro’s skin, then looked up at him to see if he would protest.

The fear was definitely there, now, even if it had not been before. Good. Ro knew he was serious, then. Rather than pulling back, Rab pressed the blade down, watching as blood welled over the metal. He wanted to lick at it, but restrained himself. That could wait until he was done.

He drew the dagger down across the skin, then up at a slight angle, curving out away from the first line, then a curving line that crossed over the first, and a last line down crossing the first two. He pulled back to admire his work. It wasn’t beautiful, but it was distinct—[a star in the shape of an R](http://i225.photobucket.com/albums/dd20/elfflame/R-star.jpg). There would be no mistaking what that would mean. He smirked once up at his brother, then leaned down to lick over the lines, moaning at the salt tang of his brother’s blood.

Ro had been surprisingly quiet during the whole thing, and Rab suspected he’d been biting his tongue to keep from making any sound as Rab cut him. But the groan he let out as Rab licked him was heart-felt. Rab looked up at him. “Like that?” he whispered. “Being marked as mine?”

Ro’s eyes were so dark as to be black now. “Yesss.”

Rab bit back a moan, then dragged his fingers through the welling blood and brought them up to Ro’s lips to suck. His cock gave a throb as Ro’s lips closed around them. “All mine,” he whispered. He pulled the fingers free again, then licked over the mark once more before sliding up to kiss his brother, who kissed back eagerly, his fingers tugging at Rab’s clothes.

“Take them off,” he growled between biting kisses. “Or I’ll tear them off myself.”

Rab sat up and began to pull off his clothes, smirking at the greedy expression on his brother’s face. “Need something?”

Ro didn’t wait for him to even finish pulling off his trousers and pants. He flipped Rab over, tugging them off, then kissed Rab deeply. “Yes. You.”

Rab groaned into the kiss, arching against him. “So fuck me already, then.” Because that was how it always was. Ro had never bottomed for Rab. Not yet, at least. But perhaps someday.

“Yes.”

Rab felt the slickness fill him, and spread his legs so that Ro could stretch him. Apparently, though, Ro had no patience, and Rab felt magic stretch him as well. And then Ro was inside him. He clenched hard around the intrusion, caught unprepared for the feeling, his eyes wide as he looked up at his brother. “God!”

Nor did Ro wait for him to adjust before thrusting hard into him. “I’m not the only one who needs to be claimed,” Ro purred between kisses, thrusting slow but deep as Rab arched under him. “You are mine, little brother. Never forget it.”

“Never! Oh…god…yessss…” Rab clawed at his back, clenching hard around Ro. “Fuck…meeee…”

Ro chuckled, nipping down over Rab’s neck as he thrust into him, and Rab reached down to stroke himself, but Ro shoved his hand away. “No. You’ve had your moment. It’s my turn now.” He pulled Rab’s hands over his head with one hand, and Rab glowered at him. He was sure Ro only did it that way to show which of them was stronger.

“Let go.”

“No. Mine. And I will let you come when I’m ready.” And with that, he began to thrust faster, grinding into Rab and kissing him deeply once more.

He was driving Rab insane. It was almost too much, and yet utterly perfect. “Ah…Ro…yes…ooooh…”

Ro pulled back to watch him, smirking wide and thrusting into him even harder. Rab felt as though he were going to fly apart. “Ro…god…need…!”

“Need what? Tell me.” Before Rab could answer, though, he thrust into him again, and all that Rab could manage was a wail. “What was that? I didn’t quite catch it,” Ro said with a smirk.

“Fuck,” Rab ground out. “Let me…ah!”

“Let you?” Ro ground against him, kissing him once more, then nipping down his neck. “Let you what, little brother?”

“I need to come!”

Ro pulled back, and his eyes were lit with some of the anger Rab had seen before, but there was something else there, something he didn’t want to name. Something that scared him far more than Ro’s anger, or his own need to claim. He pushed the worry away. Ro wouldn’t dare it. Not with his wife in the next room. “So come, Rab. Untouched.”

Rab’s fury rose to meet his brother’s. “Bastard.”

“Your bastard,” Ro said with a smirk, kissing him again, his thrusts speeding up now. Rab could feel that he was holding back, trying to wait for him to come, and smirked, then clenched hard around him. Ro groaned. “Brat.” He kissed Rab again. “Not going to make me cave,” he whispered.

Rab bit back a whimper. He was so close, he could taste it. “Let go…can’t…need…”

Then Ro’s fingers from his free hand were brushing his lips, and he tasted the tang of blood once more. It was all it took. Rab’s back arched as he came, and it felt as though his whole being was draining out of his cock as he came.

Even through his climax, he felt Ro shudder, and give a few more shallow thrusts before thrusting hard into him and coming as well.

He wasn’t sure when his hands were freed, but he curled them tight around his brother. “Mine,” he whispered. There was no response from Ro for a few moments, then Ro rolled off him, and Rab felt his heart clench. Ro’d never denied him his victories before. Then he felt Ro’s fingers twine with his, and he relaxed.

“Yes. Yours.” Ro sighed. “Now I just have to figure out how to keep her from seeing it so she doesn’t kill me…”

Rab grinned, then rolled onto his side, looking down at the mark and tracing it with his fingers. “You could always use an illusion spell…”

“You always did love to be hidden in plain view, didn’t you?” Ro asked him with a chuckle. Before Rab could answer, he pulled him into a kiss, and Rab relaxed against him. It was enough—for now.


End file.
